


Holding Onto a Promise

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [32]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs tells Tim, "Go if you have to. I'll keep an eye on him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis-drabble Challenge #360. Holding On  
> Apparently I used this challenge phrase (Holding On) as a title before, for an unrelated drabble. FF won't let me use the same title.

**Holding Onto a Promise**

It was late by the time Gibbs got off work. Only Tim's sister was in the waiting room. He'd seen Tim's mother there, always supportive and kind, but never his father. Good thing – the way Admiral McGee talked down to his son made Gibbs want to smack the guy.

Sarah said, "Tim's on the phone. Some crisis in the Pacific. I have to leave."

Tim was needed back in Okinawa, but it was obvious that he wasn't about to leave Tony's side. Not while he was so sick, anyway.

Tim walked in and looked absently at Gibbs. "I have to go to the Navy Yard."

Gibbs volunteered, "Go if you have to. I'll keep an eye on him."

Tim stared at Gibbs before nodding. "He won't take the pain medication unless you make him."

Gibbs smiled at the familiarity of it all. "Go. I got it."

< • >  < • >  < • >

Tony turned his head on the pillow, opening his eyes slowly. The oxygen mask had been replaced by a nasal cannula. "Tim?"

"It's me." Gibbs leaned over the bed and gently took Tony's hand, careful not to jostle the tubes protruding from his ribs. "Tim went to use MTAC."

"Oh. Okay."

"How're you feeling?"

Tony laughed, a dry wheezing sound. "Like I've been shot in the chest." He shifted a little and moaned and closed his eyes tightly, his grip on Gibbs' hand fierce.

Not wasting his breath asking Tony if he needed something for pain, Gibbs pressed the button on the gizmo for him.

Eventually the death-grip on his hand eased and Tony smiled weakly. "I'm okay now."

"That's up for debate. Next time, press the damned button, DiNozzo."

That got Tony chuckling which set off a bout of coughing. Gibbs helped Tony sit upright and pressed a pillow to his chest, and by the time it was over, Gibbs felt thoroughly wrung out. He settled Tony in the bed, and reached for the call button.

"No! No nurse. I'm okay." Tony frowned. "Did I say that already?"

Gibbs snorted. "Yeah."

"You know why I'm soooo lucky?" asked Tony.

The meds had apparently kicked in. "Why?"

"No more tumor. They cut out a big fat wedge, like a piece o' pie." Tony smiled widely. "Gonna have a baby. I tell you that?"

"I'm glad for both of you, Tony," Gibbs said, meaning it. Every day that passed, the baby's chances improved.

Tony's smile faded. "I didn't expect Tim'd come way 'round the world for me."

"Time you raise your expectations then," Gibbs said bluntly. "You might've been taught to deal with things on your own, but you gotta stop treating your husband like he's a visitor, Tony. If you don't let him into your life, he's gonna walk away."

"I don't know how to," Tony whispered.

"Just talk to him from your heart."

Tony was so quiet that Gibbs thought he'd fallen asleep. "Jethro?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you still love me?"

Gibbs couldn’t reply.

Eventually Tony fell asleep, still holding onto Gibbs' hand.

< • >  end  < • >  
 


End file.
